Fallen Root
by winterzstorm
Summary: Sarutobi had enough of being fooled by Danzou and does what's needed to protect Namikaze Kohana and the rest of Konoha by using the niece of Kushina to protect the daughter of the Yondaime and Konoha as a whole. femNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Konoha was still the same as always, the faces carved into the cliff had stood as a monument to all of the leaders; past and present. Two people sat on top of the fourth head both were kunoichi, one had jet black hair and storm grey eyes and the other was a blonde with azure blue eyes that were flecked with grey.

'My face is going to be up here one day dattebyo' the younger blonde said, she was about 11 years old.

'I know Kohana-chan; I know. Are you ready for the henge?'

The blonde nodded with dark eyes as the older raven haired girl cut both of their hands with a kunai and the older kunoichi forced her blood into the open wound on her hand before it healed without so much as a mark.

The black haired girl did some hand signs and called out 'Ninpo- Uzumaki Seirei Hyoushi Henge' (_Secret Art; Whirlpool Spirit Binding Apparition_) in place of Kohana stood a short shinobi wearing the same orange and blue jacket and blue pants that the young kunoichi had worn. Where Kohana stood now there was Naruto Uzumaki.

'Come on, you better get to the academy. Are you going to try and pass the test this year?'

'I want too but I'm scared I'm going to end up on a team with Neji, seeing as Lee-kun and I are tied for last place'

'Don't worry Ko-Naruto; just ace the ninjutsu portion that Lee kid can't use chakra, yeah?' The blonde nodded and the older kunoichi smiled.

'Thanks Amaya-nee. I better go, see you at home' Amaya nodded and pulled a plain white mask from her belt and secured it, with a swirl of leaves she too was gone.

Amaya immediately fell to one knee beside the rest of the ANBU.

'Today my loyal children we will finally take power from Sarutobi, for in his old age he has grown weak and defenceless against our enemies'

'Sai, Akira, Ryuu, Mitsiru, Akane and Riko you will be guarding me during the takeover' looking at the other 5 guards and sighed some of them barely looked 10, but with the masks obscuring their faces it was hard to be sure Amaya felt sick to her stomach at what she was about to do. She moved toward the master god how Amaya hated that man she had to just do this last mission and then Kohana would be safe. Under the long bellowing kimono sleeves of her haori Amaya did one handed hand seals to activate the amazing seal that had been painstakingly hand drawn with blood ink. Grimacing in pain as the intricate seal flared a brilliant scarlet, bathing everything in a sickening blood red glow; 'Chakra Hyoushi- complete'(_Chakra Binding)_. Despite the pain the chakra binding seal had worked and none of the ROOT ANBU could use chakra or move very well due to Danzou's curse seal interacting with the Chakra Hyoushi, the two seals were not compatible and caused a great deal of pain for those caught in the middle; all of the ROOT ANBU.

Amaya had crumpled to her knees by the time the strike team had poured into the underground room via a Doton Jutsu. Looking at the other ROOT and most of them were reduced to crying bodies curled into the foetal position begging for death Amaya was horrified and knew how much pain her commerades were in despite being the one powering the Chakra Binding Seal she was a bearer of the Ne Seal and her own pain was excoriating. Danzou couldn't move as the red seal had snaked around his body like a snake, the red symbols seemingly moving around at their own leisure. The old war-hawk's expression didn't change until the Sandaime and his two advisors walked into the chamber.

'Well Homura, Koharu; I trust this is enough evidence that Danzou did not in fact disband ROOT as he was ordered to. That is classified as high treason and as his punishment I call for execution' Danzou's eye widened and he looked to the advisors for reassurance.

'Surely not Hiruzen you would need to convene the council' Koharu pointed out. Homura nodded in support of his old female team mate. The brown eyes of the Sandaime grew cold and the old man seemed to grow in stature, it was plain to see the God of Shinobi had come out of retirement from behind the passive personality usually shown by Sarutobi.

'You forget your place, _councillors_. I am the head of Konoha and ultimately all military matters fall under my jurisdiction not that of the council' Homura was about to say something when Sarutobi nodded at Amaya, she scowled her chakra was running too low for this crap but with a small gesture from her hand she manipulated the seal to bind the old farts; the backlash almost made her lose control of the binding seal.

'Sorry old friend' Sarutobi spoke as he moved behind Danzou; taking the offered blade from one of his loyal ANBU. Danzou tried breaking free and the still conscious ROOT were making distressed sounds like mewling kittens, and that's how harmless they had rendered the deadly shinobi. Sarutobi handed the Tanto to the cripple and once again moved behind, taking an offered Ninjato this time.

'I wish to give you the chance to die an honourable warrior's death do you accept, Danzou Shimura?' The Hokage spoke with nothing but cold detachment, it was clear either way Danzou's head was coming off by the Sandaime's hand.

'Everything I ever did was for the survival of Konohagakure no Sato and it's people'

'That is why I offer you seppuku as a choice of execution and why I will be Kaishakunin for this occasion'

'You would dirty your hands just for me Sarutobi? I feel honoured' the commander snorted until the seal forced him to the ground on his knees.

'You will die but it is your choice how. Riko release him from the seal it must be his own choice' Sighing the ANBU did as ordered and it was one less chakra source to keep bound and for an old goat he had big reserves. Danzou surveyed his forces scattered about the hideout, in various stages of pain and then he looked directly at Amaya, Riko was right in the centre of the spiralling seal staring at her former master from beneath her mask.

'I always knew that an Uzumaki woman would bring the end of Konoha' even as he said it Amaya wasn't sure if he was referring to her, Kohana or her aunty Kushina. There was no malice oddly enough in the old man's eyes, only acceptance.

'I can pass the reigns over to the next generation now, after knowing that there are still those who would do anything to succeed and protect us all, even abandon their comrades' not once did he look away from Amaya even as he picked up the Tanto and calmly stabbed himself in the left side of his stomach and smoothly slide the blade across to the right. Sarutobi said nothing as Danzou casually extended his neck, even as she heard the bite of the executioner's blade meet her soon to be former master's neck she could not tear her eyes away.

'Release the seal Riko' looking up at her commander-in-chief in shock. The man had been a gentle grandfather to both Amaya and Kohana had just killed the first person to show an interest in both girls' welfares- even if it was to turn them into weapons. Amaya did the only thing she could as she cancelled the seal, lent to the side partially raising her mask and threw up.

'Kakashi, get Riko out of here and take her home' looking up and seeing Kakashi leaning over offering a hand up and was hauled up, Amaya's chakra control finally slipped and the red light from the binding seal died out leaving the room in darkness. Kakashi grabbed Amaya's arm to keep her steady and steered her apartment which was next to Kohana's. Kakashi steered the kunoichi to the couch and dropped her on the couch.

'Hey Kakashi-san, do you have a spare soldier pill? I don't want to worry Naruto when he comes home'

Kakashi scoffed "You're a shinobi the boy will simply have to get used to seeing you like this"

Amaya got up and the other ANBU moved aside as Amaya got to her feet. The kunoichi scoffed at Kakashi 'at one time Kakashi-san you were as close to Minato and Kushina as could be you should have taken the child in but instead you buried yourself in S class missions you jeopardised my cover with ROOT to take care of the brat. But someone had to look after the kid and now you tell me let the brat get used to seeing real the side of shinobi life, not even a Genin and you want me to expose my cousin to this life. Get out now Hatake and never disgrace my family with your presence ever again' Amaya ordered him out. Kakashi gave her a one finger salute as he left, slamming the door Amaya had a quick shower and got out of her stained ANBU clothes and grabbed a blue pair of three quarters and mesh covered green tank top. Quickly re-braiding her hair Amaya left her apartment to go and pick up a nice easy mission so she could get some nice dinner for Kohana for graduation.


	2. Chapter 2

Kohana fidgeted in her seat as her alter ego's name was called in with the older class above her for the graduation test.

'Alright Uzumaki please do the three academy jutsu- Kawarimi, Henge and Bushin no jutsu. To pass you must make 3 substantial clones and passable imitations on the Henge you may begin' Kohana got nervous she could do Kawarimi and Henge easily but she had too much chakra to do the Bushin jutsu correctly if she focused like Amaya had taught she'd be ok or if created about 50 she should be ok.

Kohana thought about her class mates an then it hit her if she graduated with this year's class Lee wouldn't be able to graduate being his last year in the academy this was last chance to pass before being thrown to the cannon fodder corps-if he didn't simply become a civilian. Kohana was lucky she was a year away from graduating and the only reason she was able to take an early exam to become Genin was because Amaya who was her official guardian had allowed her too. Kohana let her chakra control slip and 3 dead looking clones emerged.

'Very well Uzumaki-san you fail you and Rock Lee are however tied for last place the two of you will have a spar to see who gets to graduate. Iya-sensei and I will officiate please make your way to the practice fields' Kohana sighed she followed Mao-sensei to the field, where Rock Lee was standing bouncing on his toes stretching.

'Let's do our best Uzumaki-san' Lee smiled as they both did the unity hand signal. Kohana felt her heart drop out at the friendly boy's disposition and she could not take the place he rightfully deserved lack of chakra or not. Kohana raised her hand and left the small arena both sensei's nodded and scratched the name Uzumaki Naruto of their list for potential graduates.

Kohana bowed her head at Lee 'Sorry Lee, I'm too tired to fight you congratulations on beating me. Don't worry I will see you next year and beat you then' she told him with a foxy grin. Lee didn't smile but he did thank her- it felt like a hollow victory to the older boy but he figured Naruto had his own reasons for being kind to him. Lee swore to look out for Naruto and hang out with him more, Lee had known Naruto from the same orphanage they'd been in when younger but Lee had gone into the academy he had gone into Konoha's general shinobi dormitories to be housed. Lee had tried to find Naruto afterwards but the other boy had been given an apartment of his own and a caretaker until he could finish the academy.

Lee waved goodbye to Naruto as he left back to his own class Mao-sensei escorted him back to Iruka's class. Iya-sensei presented Lee his Hitai-ate and told him to come back tomorrow for team assignments


	3. Chapter 3

Amaya left to go to the academy to go get Kohana, the other parents ignoring the kunoichi knowing she protected Naruto Uzumaki. Kohana walked out in her male alter-ego form with no Hitai-ate to be seen but she saw Rock Lee walking with Kohana as they left the academy together. Amaya smiled and made her way over 'Hello Lee-kun long time no see, congratulations by the way' the younger boy smiled back. 'Ah thank you Uzumaki-san' Lee blushed at the attention from the cousin of his friend. Amaya recognized the signs of a crush and she gently redirected Lee's attention to the brunette in buns leaving the academy.

'Oh that's this year's top kunoichi Tenten-san I wonder if I'll be on her team she is very good' Kohana looked after the older girl and wondered if she was like Sakura or actually a decent person. 'Anyway if you will excuse us Lee-kun Naruto and I must be going' Amaya politely excused themselves.

'Nee-chan what's up?' Kohana asked as Amaya whisked both away using Shunshin.

'The henge was about to slip Kohana remember nobody must know just yet- don't worry soon Uzumaki Naruto will just be another memory and he will be dead. Soon you will be free to live and you can be yourself. But I still don't know why your henge isn't lasting as long as it should be I'm slightly worried. We may have to bring up the plans to orchestrate Naruto's death' Kohana nodded whilst knowing it was her own fault she was sick hiding who she was and her own chakra which was used to bind her henge was failing because Kohana wanted a chance to be a normal kunoichi instead of a dead last shinobi she didn't want the prejudice of Konoha any longer.

'Well now that Danzou-sama is gone we no longer have to fear about him using us a weapon, with him gone only the Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama and the two of us actually know you were born a girl and had the Kyuubi sealed away in you everyone else thinks had Naruto Uzumaki the orphan was the Jinchuriki. You will have a clean start Kohana and you remember the story right?'

'Of course Amaya-nee, I was the adopted daughter of Namikaze Minato's former teammate um ...'

'Yamashi Umeko, Jiraiya-sama found you when he was chasing down rumours of somebody matching his missing student's description he found you in an orphanage and brought you back to Konoha which is why you know nothing about your family. You have only been back a few months which is why you are only just becoming an academy student in Iruka's class' Amaya explained patiently knowing full well Kohana was to hyperactive to chant her fabricated life story back at her.

Amaya cringed as she felt someone enter the seals she had made around the two apartments that kept the last two Uzumaki safe.

'Kohana go to your apartment now' Amaya ordered sternly. Kohana didn't ask questions when her cousin used that tone of voice quickly she left through the concealed door that joined the apartments together. Amaya watched as the door seemed to disappear and she activated the silencing seals so that Kohana couldn't hear what was going on in Amaya's place.

Sarutobi Hiruzen entered the neatly kept apartment there was very little decoration only a small couch and a dining table in the main room that had small kitchen to the left and one other door which lead to the bedroom and bathroom.

'We have a problem Amaya, it is believed that someone has knowledge of Kohana's true origins and intends to expose the secret. Killing Danzou has not stopped his work with Orochimaru I know there is a mole one that has access to Kohana'

'Mizuki, isn't it?'Hiruzen nodded solemnly knowing that Mizuki had been saved from his ROOT training but apparently it had been too late. Watching the kunoichi across from him knowing that he had condemned her to the brutal training that Mizuki had been saved from pained the old man, it was even worse knowing that Amaya had to act normal with Kohana and play her parent and instruct the girl on Uzumaki family history so it was not lost. Amaya blanked her face and calmly asked what was to be done with Mizuki.

'Simple operative Riko your mission is to overwrite the Ne Fuuin and make it appear that he has murdered Uzumaki Naruto in his sleep' Amaya didn't visibly react to her code name or the fact she would make Mizuki kill someone in her cousins apartment-so close to home but on the inside Amaya felt sick to her stomach knowing that for it to be believed someone would have to die in Naruto's place and Amaya would have to impose her seals to make it as if it were truly her cousin.

'Hai Hokage-sama' Hiruzen looked into the stormy eyes of his operative trying not to think of the girl as the 7 year old who had clung to Kushina, covered in blood and barely able to stand- the only survivor of the Uzu massacre. Nodding Hiruzen saw himself out as he left he felt Uzumaki seals flare up. Part of the old man withered at what he was being forced to do to keep Konoha safe by keeping the Kyuubi safe and fulfilling Minato's last wish.

'Amaya relax you are safe here 'ttebane' a 14 year old Kushina told the younger child. Amaya had been sent away by Kushina's brother after the 6 month long siege of Uzu had ended by the insanity of those hiding behind their barriers. As food ran out and people became stir-crazy it had come down to cannibalism. Kiri and Iwa decimated the rest of the islands population using fear they let the rest of Uzu wipe themselves out.

Hironori used the last of chakra to teleport Amaya away from the horror and bloodshed to safety with the older sister he barely remembered. Amaya had clung desperately to her dying father as she was sent away but her pleading him to go with her did nothing. Amaya saw her former islanders beating down the door of the bunker they had hid in as Amaya started to feel the seal powering up she saw the crazed smiles of the Uzu islanders as they found live flesh. They swept upon her father and the last thing the girl saw was her father being torn apart by the people that he had be born to lead.

Amaya woke up in a cold sweat she had not thought of those days in a very long time. Amaya walked through the door to her cousins apartment and sealed it tight while Kohana slept soundly on the couch, not knowing what her cousin was about to do. Amaya stood watching as Mizuki pierced the child's body with a kunai repeatedly with a crazed smile had reminded her of the Uzu islanders. Afterwards Amaya smeared the body with the blood that had pooled into Kohana's mattress and turned the body into an exact match of Naruto, using some Fuuinjutsu and some of Kohana's blood. Mizuki stood motionless after Amaya had clicked her fingers, the crazed smile still attached to his face,controlling Mizuki had been to easy. Amaya proceeded to clean up and remove any traces of her part in the crime. Amaya then left and entered the apartment through the front door she let out a piercing scream and flared her chakra she beat Mizuki which snapped him out of the controlled daze. Amaya even unsealed some of the Kyuubi's chakra from a special scroll and make that leak to make it seem as if Naruto's death had been real. ANBU burst to see Amaya fighting a blood soaked Mizuki over Uzumaki Naruto's butchered body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amaya watched as Mizuki spilled everything to Ibiki the false memories she had planted all worked. After Naruto's funeral very few had mourned as the Hokage laid him to rest. Kohana had taken the boys place with little trouble but the duo had not returned to their apartment block life was about to change for both. Kohana had been placed into the kunoichi dorm at Amaya's request she could not be near her cousin not with her hands so soaked in blood.

'Yo, Riko what are you doing here?' Ibiki asked as he walked out of the cell where Mizuki was being held.

'I am the one who found the traitor Morino-senpai, I came to see why he would murder my cousin in his bed' Ibiki could see the grief that haunted Amaya no matter how blank her jasmine carved ANBU mask was her eyes gave her away, the grief overwhelming. Ibiki was surprised the former ROOT guard had not slipped in to kill the bastard herself.

'Satisfied?' he grunted suddenly pleased with his work he had gotten answers and fast. Amaya paled at the document Ibiki passed her as she scanned it and walked away without a word she brushed past Inochi and Anko trying to be away from the compressive confines of the interrogation department.

Kohana looked at the class the seat she used to occupy as Naruto was empty and Iruka looked sad.

'Alright class settle down today we have a new student Yamashi Kohana, would you like to give a brief introduction Kohana?' Iruka smiled it came out more as a grimace as the small girl was blonde like Naruto her eyes were more silver than blue though. Kohana bowed her head at the sensei and moved to the centre of class.

'I'm Yamashi Kohana I like training and my ambition is to be a good, strong kunoichi and not a mean harpy fan girl' Not one word was said at her introduction Kohana had bared a lot under said harpy fan girls as her time as Naruto. Iruka cleared his throat trying to hide his laugh.

'Thank you for that colourful introduction Kohana, if you could please make your way to a seat...Shino would you raise your hand please. Kohana just sit next to Shino and we will begin with a pop quiz' Iruka watched as Kohana avoided going near Sakura, Ami and Ino who cracking their knuckles trying to look intimidating. Kohana plopped herself next to Shino who surveying her. Kohana had strawberry blonde hair that was in a bun two senbon held hair in place apart from one piece of fringe that was pinned to the left with two coloured clips. Kohana wore an emerald green singlet which had a golden tribal looking design running along the hems and arms, her pants were black ANBU pants that ended at her calves and she wore blue ninja sandals. Her blue-grey eyes looked over at him and she smiled at the reclusive Aburame, Shino was surprised usually people avoided him even his own classmates from other clans, except for Hinata who was too shy to either approach him or outright ignore him she was a good acquaintance . Shino knew it would not last long and decided to ignore the new girl she would only avoid him when she found out about his Kikaichu. Shino accepted his quiz and waited for Iruka to tell them to start.

'Ok class begin you have 30 minutes' Iruka sat at his desk ignoring the scratching of pencils and the sounds of flipping paper.

'Ok name the major villages and what era they were established in by proceeding order...lovely' Kohana muttered Hinata shot her an encouraging smile from Shino's other side and turned back to her test. Half an hour passed and Iruka dismissed the class for lunch as they filed out Iruka watched as Sakura, Ino and some of the other girls walked over to harass Kohana who ignored it and headed to the benches to eat a bento. Kohana turned to her bullies and bared her slightly elongated canines, channelling some of her chakra like Amaya taught her Kohana snarled and the other girls fled apart from Ami who called out 'You and the bug freak deserve each other you beasts I bet you're not even human' with that she ran to the group of girls who all looked over at Kohana standing there by herself holding her bento silently trying not to cry. The group of girls mostly made up of civilian families laughed at the girl. Ino Yamanaka looked at the only other blonde girl and felt torn she agreed with Ami that is was important that the girl know her place and no even think of approaching Sasuke but the way she had done it was mean. Ino looked at Sakura to see if she was going to do anything but the pinkett lowered her head and looked over to where Sasuke usually ate alone. Ino ignored her conscious and walked away laughing like the rest of the girls in Iruka's class. They had come up with the plan earlier and it would work make her miserable and not even think of Sasuke-kun.

Kohana trembled she had finally stood up for herself and instead it turned out worse she knew the future kunoichi in her class were bitchy but didn't how bad it was.

'Yamashi-san, you may sit with me if you wish' Shino moved back to the benches after he spoke to her.

'Arigato Aburame-san' Kohana said formally not wanting to alienate the one person being nice to her.

'I would not worry about them, if you stay away from Uchiha Sasuke they will be...nicer. Although if you wish for other classmates to talk to Hinata is not a harpy I believe you called them. However she is upset our former classmate Uzumaki Naruto died she was fond of him'

Kohana looked away at the mention of him, she never knew anyone liked Naruto let alone would miss him.

'Why does everyone avoid you Aburame-san?'

'Because of my Kikaichu and my clans reputation about bugs' Shino brought out some his bugs they scampered from his coat sleeves and onto the table. To his surprise Kohana didn't scream or try to squish the bugs or even runaway.

'Cool, so long as they don't try and eat my lunch' she muttered before eating. Shino recalled his bugs before eating himself the two sat in silence until they finished eating. Amaya slid her tanto back into its sheath silently and she relaxed back into the tree where she sat watching her cousin. Amaya had been able to give Kohana the clean break she needed but Amaya had to watch over her it was her duty and a promise she made to her dying aunt she couldn't just abandon the kid, clean break for the kid and a legacy Amaya would never be free of.

Kohana shivered as she felt a familiar chakra but she couldn't place it, she turned back to Shino.

'So you use bugs huh?'

Shino looked at her and nodded, saying nothing further to continue the conversation. Kohana sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation how was she going to be able to meet people she may be stuck with in a team if they wouldn't talk, it was like Amaya all over again her cousin had woken her three days ago with a bag full of scrolls that contained some money, clothes, weapons and some training scrolls in Fuuinjutsu and one D rank technique of each element. Amaya had donned on a mask that had an engraving of jasmine flowers on the side and dropped Kohana at the Kunoichi barracks and told her they could no longer be associated due to the fact it would raise to many questions as Amaya had been Naruto's caretaker. Kohana hadn't seen Amaya shed a tear over their separation, Kohana had barely avoided crying. For two days Kohana had been adapting to being stuck alone in the Barracks, she was lucky nobody shared the small two bedded dorm with her yet; unfortunately there she had not run into anybody her own age either the elder kunoichi ignoring her existence.

Amaya saw Kohana packing away the remains of her lunch and she left, reporting to the Hokage for her mission briefing.

Hiruzen eyed the ANBU kneeling before him and wondered how her sanity was holding up- in less than two days she had made former Ne agent Mizuki brutally murder a child and then Amaya had to carve forbidden seals into the body in her cousins own bed. Worst of Kohana had only been next door. To make matters worse Sarutobi had ordered Amaya cease all contact with the Jinchuriki and Kohana was to be housed in the general shinobi barracks like the unknown orphan she was supposed to be seen as it had originally been Amaya's idea he just made it an order so that Kohana's cover story stuck.

'Riko, I am sending you on an S-class mission you will be gathering Intel about your former homeland we have reason to believe that the cannibalism may have been some a result of bio-warfare. There has been an outbreak of a virus near the Iwa border, the village was investigated then cleansed by order of the Raikage so trying to answers from there is out however Uzu has pretty much been forgotten about the answers we need are there. Your team will consist of Inu, Tora and Taka. Here's the brief you leave at dawn. When you return we will change your mask and designation from Ne to normal ANBU' Hiruzen dismissed Amaya her grey eyes were cold and calm the perfect Ne operative. Hiruzen cursed his enemies and Danzou for forcing him down this road most importantly he cursed himself- his actions had killed Chiharu his only daughter thus driving away Asuma with his grief about his sister's death. Konohamaru was left in his care and due to lack of time Ebisu was brought into help keep an eye on his boisterous grandchild. Hiruzen knew at the end of next year the clan heirs would need good senseis, he was recalling his son- that would go over well his son was happy in the Daimyo's service. Kakashi would be retired from ANBU soon his blatant disregard for his own life was worrying plus he would need to help the last Uchiha best being able to identify with loss and grief. Kurenai was only recently taken off Special Jounin status but she was warm and a good all round kunoichi specialising in genjutsu but strong enough all round. Soon they would be the best sensei for the students he was sure that were going to graduate. He hoped with Danzou gone and his old teammates under control that the next generation would not have to grow up in war.

Amaya returned to her apartment and placed her mask on the table staring at the white porcelain mask she had been given by Danzou upon her induction to Ne, the white mask was completely blank apart from the engraving of the yellow Jasmine that climbed the left side of the mask. Riko had been relatively well known as she was one of few Ne who had a life outside of Danzou she would be known and missed due to her association with Naruto as his caretaker that came with its own infamy. So Danzou had made her his personal guard and errand runner saving her for the most important missions otherwise. Amaya stopped musing as she pulled out the personnel files that the Hokage given her as mission captain.

INU

TORA  
TAKA

Picking up the papers Amaya decided to do Kakashi's last being fairly well acquainted with the bastard

'Basically I've been put in an existing team, Team Ro and Yugao is out and I have Inuzuka Hana as team medic and sensor. Lovely ex-Ne, a stuck up bastard with a desire to kill himself and an unknown'

Kakashi groaned after he left the Hokage's office he would be stuck with Amaya in Uzu for at least a few weeks he would have Tenzou at least and Hana as a replacement for Yugao- she would be acceptable. But Amaya he had not seen eye from the time they had met; Amaya had lived with Kushina and when Minato had become his sensei. Kakashi was all about the rules and thought himself the best for being Chunnin at 6, Amaya called him a spoilt selfish brat and loathed him. As Kushina and Minato got closer Amaya had been old enough to move out and give the couple their privacy and by the time Minato was Hokage Rin and Obito had both died. The night the Kyuubi attacked Kakashi lost everybody who meant something to him- he couldn't even bare to look at Naruto it was too painful so instead of making sure the kid was ok he threw himself into ANBU so completely he almost forgot Hatake Kakashi existed it was only Inu he lived and breathed his mask- the porcelain one not the fabric one.

Kakashi knew that Amaya had to risk her own cover in Ne- she had been drafted after Kushina had started dating Minato-sensei and the Uzumaki women had drifted apart. Amaya the heir of Uzu who knew Fuuinjutsu and was not under the Sandaime's teaching's the girl was brilliant but traumatised she was perfect for Ne so when Danzou had his chance he took the kunoichi and trained her and thought he had trained her to turn Kohana against the Sandaime. When Kushina died Amaya, Kakashi and Jiraiya had all been summoned by the Hokage. In the end the Sandaime Hokage had decided to risk Riko's cover to protect the boy which in the end it didn't matter the boy had been killed by a traitor. Kakashi knew Amaya was going to be hell to deal with if she didn't outright try to kill him plus he'd read the brief of Uzu-cannibals and zombies lovely. Konoha had no relevant information on the island if there was any life amongst the ruins or anything there had been no Intel gained for the past 20 years the team were walking in blind stuck relying only the faint memories that Amaya had of her homeland. Oh this mission was going to suck he just knew it he'd better get to packing and prepare for anything including this investigation being a major catastrophe.

Amaya sat huddled in the corner of the house that Tenzou had made ignoring the other 3 that were talking, so far they had only taken a quick look around Uzu's shoreline they had arrived in the dark and to go any further than the sheer cliffs they needed to have the right seals and the others were tired from the amount of chakra it took to navigate the vortex like whirlpools native to the island giving the best defence. Taking the safe route that only Amaya knew it still tired them out the only one beside her that faired ok was Tenzou as he had a water affinity. Amaya guided them to the next island over having knowing it was safe beforehand it had at been her own personal playground at 5 her and her father sealed it against all except those she allowed in. The island was not very big there was a big clump of trees dead centre of the island with half of a cubby house could be seen. The island was only a few kilometers wide which meant it was just large enough to be used as a base for the meantime.

Tenzou whistled as he felt the chakra in the trees, these trees were ancient as old as some in Konoha. Kakashi had his face buried in his book the ANBU mask long abandoned, and Hana had finally been able to summon the Haimaru triplets from her scrolls an impromptu summoning as the 3 dogs would only give away her identity that had been the only thing that held her back from being ANBU. Without her dogs she was crippled luckily Jiraiya managed to make a contract instead of a pocket where the dogs existed they stayed in Konoha .Jiraiya was so proud of himself for that one it had taken Amaya to threaten to break his hands so he could never use a Fuuinjutsu or write his beloved porn again before he shut up.

'Amaya-taichou what are our orders?' Hana asked startling Amaya out her reverie looking back at the team in the hut she just told them to sleep; she made a mental note not space out and thought about her team's reactions to Arashi the capital of Uzu as her dad had dubbed the small island that adjoined Uzu.

Amaya slipped out quietly not bothering with her mask she walked to the sandbar that on low tide allowed direct passage to Uzu, walking along ignoring the water that lapped at her sandals she walked on the water without conscious thought. Getting closer to her former home she walked through the palms and onto the paved road. As Amaya walked a soft light flitted along behind as her chakra lit up the seals that her ancestors had inscribed to always bring light and peace flared to life. Amaya could now see ruins by the glowing light of the path seals, the full moon only aiding her-in a trance she walked directly to the bunker her father had been killed in- where his transportation Fuuin sat. Amaya fumbled for the switch that would light up the half exposed shed, the tin and concrete had either eroded or been blasted by jutsu. Upon seeing the room completely empty of everything be it the debris of this room being exposed to nature for 20 years or the remains of the father even the old workbench was gone Amaya fell to her knees in the centre of the seal that had changed her life. Amaya cried for her family silently she offered prayers to the dead and made a mental note to pay homage to the Uzumaki Shinagami who had obviously come and reaped the mad cannibal zombie hybrids that still haunted her. Uzu was empty Amaya could sense no signs of life she wondered if somewhere on the deserted island there were the answers that the Sandaime sought. Leaving quickly she flicked the lights off and left through the gaping hole in the side of building instead of the missing doorway.

A skittering sound made Amaya spin around and look around suspiciously still not sensing anything she stood perfectly still in the middle of the footpath so she see in front of her and behind her. A few leaves blew in the breeze and when nothing attacked her or moved Amaya put it down to the wind.

'And where have you been?' Kakashi asked from his sleeping bag as Amaya rejoined her team.

'Scouting Hatake, now rest we start at sunrise I want to establish a safe perimeter an begin mapping the island so we know where is safe and where we have been on that forsaken land'

Kakashi gave a lazy salute and placed his book beside him and rolled over in his sleeping bag ignoring his captain. Amaya sighed and rolled into her own sleeping bag hoping to get a few hours' sleep.


End file.
